grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 9.6: At the Promised Location
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? At the Promised Location Description "Fufuhu. I hope the trip wasn't too tiring." Dialogue Jin: We should see the guide that's supposed to meet us if we just follow this road a bit longer. Arme: I'm just saying this just in case, but... Arme: We came here to deliver an item from Mouspia. Arme: Do not get worked up and start a fight! Arme: Especially you, Kyle! Arme: Don't thoughtlessly get ahead of yourself just because Cindy isn't here! Kyle: Hmph, I can handle myself fine without Cindy! ---- Pino: Ah... Excuse me... Are you the people from Mouspia? Jin: Yes we are. Are you a disciple from Creator's Morning? Pino: Haaa... You guys finally came. That's a relief. Pino: The guards were deployed because of some wanted criminals and then the citizens were evacuated... Pino: And I couldn't even leave... I was so scared, I thought I was going to die. Arme: Ah... Haha... That's terrible. Kyle: When we were told that a guide was meeting us, we were expecting someone much scarier... Pino: First, please follow me. Pino: Father Nachoel and Sister Tacoel are waiting over there. Pino: Eh... Why are the guards not pursuing the criminals and going after us instead? Kyle: That's because we're the wanted criminals! Pino: Whhatt! Really? Pino: Now that I think about it, Mouspia is a large criminal organization... Pino: Sniff... I knew it... I should have just stuck with cleaning the temple... Ley: We're not going to hurt you so don't worry and just guide us. ---- Pino: Father Nachoel! Sister Tacoel! Nachoel: Fufu... Welcome back. Tacoel: You must be exhausted after your trip. Ronan: Hello, I am Mouspia's Ronan. Arme: Hm... Speaking properly while acting like a gangster, it is very fitting in its own way. Tacoel: Hello. We are the priests of the Creator's Morning order. Tacoel: Shall we get down to business? Tacoel: We have given you the money... Where is the item? Ronan: It is right here. Tacoel: Mouspia's skills are definitely indisputable. Tacoel: Okay then. Pino, please follow me. Pino: Ah, yes ma'am. Pino: Everyone, though it was a short time, it was nice meeting you. Pino: Like the morning sunlight, I hope that his grace will give you warmth... Kyle: Oh! What a cool way to say goodbye. Tacoel: Then Father Nachoel, I will leave the rest to you. Nachoel: Fufuhu. Don't worry, I will be right behind you. Kyle: Huh? Aren't you going to go with them, grandpa? Nachoel: Fufu... There is something more this grandpa needs to say. Lass: Tsk, is it a trap? Ryan: Hmph! It doesn't look easy. Kyle: What do you mean? There's no way we'd lose to a weak looking grandpa... Nachoel: Fufu... Weak you say... Jin: Woah! Grandpa got huge! Nachoel: Now, shall we see who the weak ones really are? ---- Kyle: Ugh... What a scary grandpa. Ronan: Okay then, let us follow the enemies using the GPS. Epilogue: Traveler's Stone Description "I am Pino! My dream is to become a missionary and travel the world." Dialogue Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story